Curiousity
by ValiasGryphon
Summary: He was just curious, and just wanted to find out what exactly Axel was doing in Roxas's room alot. [oneshot][DemyRoku]


Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to either Disney or Square-Enix

Warnings: Yaoi, DemyRoku

--------------------------------------------------------

A glare.

Nothing more than that. And who was the glarer you ask? Why, Demyx of course. The musican nomally did not expressed such a face during his entire time with Organization XIII, until now. His eyes were locked on, as a red head exited one room, looking very content with himself, a wide smile on his lips. Axel hummed down the hall, all the while Demyx glared behind his back. It had been like that ever since that blond kid showed up... Roxas. Not that Demyx didn't mind the boy, he actually found him interesting. But ever since he joined the Organization, Axel has been spending more and more time in Roxas's bed chamber. What exactly were they doing in there? So for the last couple of weeks, Demyx stationed himself outside the XIII's door, far off from being noticed but close to watch and count how many times Axel would enter and come out. He even counted how many times Roxas stepped out. Only once did the two blonds stared at each other, Demyx's arms folded across his chest. "What are you staring at?", he would often say to Roxas, who promptly shrugged and walked off. Everybody in the group knew Demyx was a bit... paranoid. But then again, if they only paid a little more attention to him, he wouldn't act like a brat sometimes.

Then one night, as Demyx had resume his post after a few hours in the swiming pool (alone of course), he waited for any activity from Roxas's room. Nearly an full hour passed, and Demyx had slumped to the floor, his back against the wall and seemed to nod off to sleep. Just then, he heard the doors creak and opened his eyes long enough to see Axel outside Roxas's room. The water boy leaned in from behind a pillar and listened. "Roxas, you awake?", Axel said as he gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened, reveiling a sleepy Roxas. "I am now. What is it?" "Yeah, about that. Listen, I won't be here for a few days. Something along the stupid lines of "his Superior requesting Marluxia and I go out for a week and train together. Ugh, I'm gonna be miserable without you. And the smell of roses will eat my nose off." Roxas laughed lightly and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you get back. At least have fun kicking Marluxia's rear-end to the ground." Axel smiled and chuckled. The two of them said their good nights, Axel departing into the dark hallway while Roxas closed his door. Standing up, Demyx approached the door.

Curiousity. That was all that was driving him tonight. Just to pop the question to Roxas, get what he wanted to know, and return to the warm security of his bed back in his own room. Pausing, he stared down at the handle, debating whether to open it or leave it alone and throw the curiousity away. But it was too strong, and he found himself knocking ever so slightly. "What am I doing? This is stupid.", he muttered, and quickly turned around. "Demyx? What are you doing up at this hour?" The musican frozed and turned around, staring down into Roxas's eyes. There was a slight pause between them, just staring. Finally coming to his sences, Deymx decided it was now or never. "Uh.. sorry to bother you at this time but... something's been nagging me and I was wondering if you could help me out.", he said, trying to sound innocent. The young blond blinked, then nodded. "Sure, come on it." He lefted the door open, which Demyx quietly entered, closing it behind him. Had he of hesitated a bit longer, Demyx would of been turned into a punching bag by a very drunk Xigbar, wandering the halls as usual after a night spell with his favorite bottles of Port Royal Rum.

Demyx looked about the room, trying to find any clues to Axel's odd behavior. Roxas sat at the foot of his bed, looking up at no. IX. "So... what's the problem that you want me to answer?", the boy asked. Demyx turned his head towards Roxas, staring him in the eye. Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat down in front of him. "Well... I don't mean it, but every time I see Axel now, he's all cheary-like ya know? And he spends alot of time with you, and I wanna know what gives?" Roxas blinked again, and smiled before a small chuckle came out of him. "Oh, yea, we were wondering when one of the other members would take notice. Me and Axel... we like to do alot of things together. Play games, tell jokes, and all sorts of fun. Though, mostly... he's always on top of things. Not that I don't mind. I don't think I'd like being on top and he at the bottom. But I do like it when I get a face full of his hair and..." Roxas stopped himself, realizing he was ranting on stuff best lefted private. But it was too late for mullet boy.

Demyx's eyes were almost as big as dinner plates. He tried not to further look stupid and drop his jaw. He might as well drop his pants at least. "Wait, don't tell me... Augh! All this time? You and Axel... doing... you know... the thing with um..." Roxas sighed, "Yes Demyx, Axel and I are "doing it" as you put it. There happy? Why not go spread it around, and make a fool out of all three of us?" Demyx only shook his head. "No, I wouldn't do that. I'm not that mean.I was just curious, that's all." He sat uncomfortably in his chair, and leaned back a bit. Roxas still looked at Demyx blankly until what the water boy asked next, placing the blond in surprise. "So... what's it like?" "Pardon?" Demyx cleared his throat. "What's it like, ya know... with him I mean?" Roxas sighed, smiling and let his body crashed onto the pile of pillows. "Well... it's the most strangest sensations you'll ever feel. But it's like being on drugs, one hit and you're hooked. You can't just have one, so you keep coming back for more, each one just as grand as the last. With Axel... he makes me feel warm inside. He's been the only one who's stuck by me since day one. I'll never forget the first time we did it."

Demyx silently nodded. Had he been smart, he would of ended this conversation peacefully and lefted knowing his curiousity was filled. But like a bag of chips, one wasn't filling enough. Roxas peered over, noticing Demyx staring down at the carpet. "Something bothering you? Am I making you sick or something?" Demyx lifted his head up, and smiled slightly. "Well... at least you've got someone who will pay attention to you. No one here likes me. Ever since I first came here, once everyone found out I was a musican, water weilder, and a crappy fighter, most turned their noses away from me. They don't want to hang around a loser who can't do anything but write music and swim almost nonstop. If I could truely express it, I'd say I envy you Roxas." Demyx closed his eyes, turning his head away so the youth could not see his attempt to hold back tears. Roxas seemed to look 'worried' and slipped off his bed, and stood in front of Demyx. He turned back up, looking in the young boy's blue eyes. Demyx was suddenly caught off-guard when Roxas's gentle hands placed themselves on Demyx's jaw, tilting his head up and gingerly kissed him on the lips.

Demyx's eyes grew wide, taking in the new sensation. Roxas was right, it was addictive. But at the same time, so strange and alien to him. Once the boy's lips parted with Demyx's, he whispered to him,"Does that make you feel better?" Demyx could only nodded, still amazed at the buzzing feeling on his lips. He licked them, getting a good taste of them. Roxas also seemed to 'enjoy' watching Demyx getting the taste of the sensation down his throat. "You wanna try it?", he asked innocently. Demyx gave him a puzzled look. "What? You mean I kiss you?" "You might say that... or call it a start. However you feel comfortable with it. I'm sure Axel would care less. You're just curious, right?" Demyx shyly nodded, "Um, yea. I still am." Roxas the gave the older teen a playful wink. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Slowly, Demyx departed from his chair, and stood to his full height. Looking at Roxas, he leaned forward, placing his own lips to his, allowing that sweet sensation to go off. But then Roxas somehow kicked it up a notch, wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist and all the while pressing his lips closer against Demyx's, parting them open to stick his tongue in. In response, Demyx actually enjoyed it, and continued to allow Roxas taste him. Once their lips parted again, Roxas smiled, very content. "You taste like... sea salt icecream." Now it was Demyx's turn to laugh. "They're my favorite treat." "This can be considered a treat as well, that is if you want to?" Demyx calmly replied, "But won't Axel find out? He'll turn me into extra crispy fried chicken if he found out that I... and you... ya know." Roxas giggled and began absentmindedly tracing the seems of Demyx's cloak. "Only if you tell him up front. Unless he'll take that as an invitation and might visit your room more often." Demyx smiled a cheesey grin, and laughed slightly. "That would be something." "Now where were we? Oh yea, Axel likes to collaspe on the bed..."

Before Demyx could reply, Roxas tightened his grip around the water boy's waist, pulling backwards and sending the two falling on the bed. "Come on Demyx, show me what you've got. I'm debating wheither who's better, you or Axel. You might be tied, hehe.", Roxas seemed to plead. Taking it all in, as if becoming second-nature, Demyx leaned in, placing gentle kisses on Roxas's cheek until he reach his neck, and proceded to nibble down with his teeth. In response, the blond motioned over, and did the same to Demyx. After a while, the two looked into each others eyes, more relaxed and content. "Is is just me, or is this place hot to you? Mind if I take off my cloak?", Demyx whispered playfully. Roxas grined and nodded, watching the musician take off his black cloak, tossing it aside onto the nearby chair. Resuming their little pleasures, Demyx didn't realize until now just how smooth his was. He didn't even noticed every minute or so, a piece of clothing flew pass his head, till all that was lefted was Roxas's blanket covering them. The sensations of this, and the secure warmth of shared body heat in an embrace had filled Demyx beyond his cup of curiousity, and even then he still craved more of it.

And so the two laid quite comfortably in that bed, embraced in each other's arms. Roxas smiled once more and shifted over, placing his head on Demyx's chest and listened to the steady rthyme of his breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall. In turn, Demyx placed his head ontop of Roxas's, and taking a free hand, stroking up and down on the boy's spine. "Well... what do you think?", Roxas purred. Demyx merely smiled and snuggled the boy closer. "I ... I like it. I like it alot. I should do this more often than stand around and loaf..." Roxas hummed in agreement, before moving up to give Demyx yet another delicious kiss. "Same time tomorrow?", he asked once the embrace of lips departed from each other. The musician took the moment to look up at the ceiling, dimmed purple by the faint glow of a nearby glow crystal, which served as a sort of night light. With a gentle smile, he nodded down and gingerly kissed the one who finally accepted him.

"Sure, why not."


End file.
